The Way It Is
by Chellesmere
Summary: Karena sepanjang yang mereka tahu, tak ada kata benar dan kata salah dalam sebuah rasa.


_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own everything.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, aneh, gaje.**_

* * *

**The Way It Is**

Mereka selalu bertemu. Di tempat yang selalu sama, di waktu yang selalu sama.

Waktu saat bulan menggantikan posisi matahari, saat bintang bersinar di atas langit, saat binatang-binatang malam keluar dari persembunyian mereka, dan saat dunia terasa bagai mati bagi mata orang-orang yang terlelap.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan, bahkan mereka sendiri pun tidak mengetahui mengapa dan bagaimana mereka melakukan itu.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanyalah dua manusia biasa yang dipertemukan oleh keadaan.

Keadaan? Bukankah akan jauh lebih tepat jika disebut takdir?

Baiklah, takdir kalau begitu. Takdir yang mempertemukan dua orang yang begitu berbeda, begitu bertolak belakang, tetapi begitu saling melengkapi.

-o0o-

Dan di tempat ini, saat ini, mereka bertemu kembali.

Berbaring bersisian di atas rerumputan basah, memandang langit malam yang cerah. Tanpa saling bertukar kata dan kalimat, seakan berada di dua tempat yang berbeda, dalam dua dimensi yang berbeda, tetapi dalam dunia yang sama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang pemuda akhirnya.

"Masih sama dengan saat kita bertemu kemarin," jawab sang gadis memecah kesunyian.

Diam. Hanya suara hembusan napas mereka yang terdengar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang gadis.

"Sebaik yang bisa kuharapkan," jawab sang pemuda.

Diam lagi. Hanya suara detak jantung mereka yang terdengar.

"Dan kau masih tidak ingin menyembuhkan bekas lukamu?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

"Terkadang bekas luka itu bagus untuk kita. Bekas luka itu akan selalu menjadi pengingat pada apa yang telah kita lakukan, pada apa yang telah kita perjuangkan, pada apa yang telah kita pertahankan," jawab sang pemuda tenang.

"Dan terkadang luka yang paling menyakitkan adalah luka yang tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tetapi bukan berarti luka itu tidak pernah ada. Karena sebenarnya, luka itu akan selalu ada," sambung sang gadis.

"Aku tahu. Dan hanya karena tidak ada bekas yang tertinggal di kulitmu, bukan berarti kau harus berpura-pura bahwa luka itu tidak pernah ada di sana. Bahwa tidak seharusnya kau pergi, melanjutkan hidupmu, dan tak pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi," kata sang pemuda.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Dan seekor burung hantu melayang terbang di atas mereka. Bayangan burung itu jatuh sekilas di wajah sang gadis. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, menajamkan indra penglihatannya di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy? Bayangan itu akan selalu ada. Dan bayangan itu ada untuk selalu mengingatkan kita bahwa cahaya itu juga memang ada."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku untuk menjadi bayanganmu, Granger. Biarkan aku untuk selalu mengingat bahwa kau memang benar-benar ada, dan akan selalu ada sebagai cahaya dalam hidupku."

Sang gadis tersenyum, dan sang pemuda menyeringai.

"Dan jika paru-paruku masih membiarkanku untuk bernapas, maukah kau untuk selalu berada di sisiku, Granger?"

"Dengan setiap detak jantung dan setiap denyut nadi dalam hidupku, Malfoy."

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi setelah itu. Diam adalah nama tengah mereka sekarang.

Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap. Nyaman dan menenangkan.

Angin berhembus, menggerakkan pucuk-pucuk pohon di sekitar mereka. Suara binatang malam menjadi musik pengiring di tempat itu.

Malam semakin larut, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Tak ada yang perlu mereka pedulikan lagi. Mereka memiliki satu sama lain, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tak ada pernyataan apa pun di antara mereka. Tak ada kata sayang. Tak ada kata cinta.

Dan memang semua kata-kata itu tidak perlu sama sekali.

Karena terkadang, cinta memang tidak harus diucapkan.

Mereka cukup mengetahuinya dari setiap sentuhan, dari setiap tatapan mata, dari setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dan mereka merasakannya. Dengan hati.

-o0o-

Apakah mereka masih menjadi musuh? _Tidak lagi._ Rival? _Selamanya._

Teman? _Selalu._ Cinta? _Hingga akhir._

Kalian masih mempertanyakan kebenaran atau kesalahan dari semua ini?

Sejujurnya, tak ada jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan itu.

Karena sepanjang yang mereka tahu, tak ada kata benar dan kata salah dalam sebuah rasa.

_And... that's the way it is._

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Aku ga tau mau ngoceh apa? Hehe... Oya Bella, ini ficnya yang udah ditagih, dipaksa, dan ditunggu. Maaf karena pendek banget yah... Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**Makasih banyak buat Ribella Lilt, Namikaze Hanaan, Rhara Athena, Daniyal Sheva, Nana Yzch-Villa, Red Line, FunNezza, neznightmare, Cleopatra-dramione, Sun-T, Kumiko Fukushima, nikmah, Infaramona, gitaoutofmelody, Hikari Meiko EunJo, draconiandevil18, isabela granger, icha22madhen, Matryoshka Boo, Oline takarai, Just Ana, Nyxtheia, nesWizzle, Key is my name, wiwit, FitriaGL, Fansnya Tom felton, Lilith GreenGrass, crossalf, dystrintan, Hime Kiseki, Enji86, dan Sarah Annida H.H yang udah review di "Greatest Fear". Love you all... ^_^**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
